Royal at Birth?
by Ninjagirl0823
Summary: AU Piper was a mistake. She was the result of a one night stand between a queen and a billionaire. An illegitimate princess, Piper and her father are forced to hide. When her dad is mysteriously killed, she is sent to live with her step mother in Prince Jason's kingdom. Suddenly, her kingdom needs her, Jason holds a ball in search of a wife, and her life may be in danger…
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first actually good story. My other ones are really bad. I'm not the best at writing stories, but this is the best I've ever written. I hope you like it! This is written for my amazing friend, Andromeda-To-The-Demetria :)**

**_Prologue_**

_In a modern day hospital in Greece_

"It's beautiful baby girl!" The nurse says proudly.

"Thank you." The lady replies tiredly. She takes the crying newborn and cradles the flailing girl. Almost immediately, the baby stops crying and looks up in her mother eyes and makes a series of baby noises, stretching out her arms to her mom. Her mother smiles softly and lets the child grasp her finger. "I'll name you Piper. You have a strong voice even now, as a baby. Just like your father." Piper makes some cooing noises, opening her mouth in a scream as the nurse tries to take her. The nurse puts up her hands in defense. "All right, I get it! You want to spend time with your parents, I understand. Just keep it down! There are others giving birth to children much quieter than you!" She backs away as the infant starts making loud, angry noises. It was as if the baby was cursing out the nurse in her own little language. The mother chuckles as the girl calms down and takes a strand of her mom's hair, and begins chewing on it.

The father asks, "My dear, can I hold her?", his eyes shinning with excitement. The girl's mother hands over the child to the man beside her. He grins and takes the infant. "Oh, she has your kaleidoscopic eyes, your shinning plump lips, lush chocolate hair... Darling, she looks just like you!" he observes, his grin stretching even wider as Piper takes his finger and grips it hard, like it was her lifeline. Piper's mom smirks as Tristan pulls his finger back sharply, and studies it as a bruise began to form. "But she has your strength, your voice, and it seems like your attitude and spirit as well." Tristan snickers at the last line, as Piper shoots daggers at the nurse, giving her the ultimate death glare. It looked like she was challenging the nurse to try to her away from her family again. Who knew what would happen if the nurse did try?

The doctor comes in. In the tension of the room, he asks the most dumbest question, the dumbest question ever in front of a queen and a billionaire. "What are your names? We need them for the baby's records." The couple glance at each other in alarm before the doctor speaks again. "Miss, you look familiar. You too, sir. May I ask you your names?" The doctor questions them once more. "Um, can I ask my secretary to do the birth certificate for you?" The question took the doctor by surprise. "So, you must be of high rank, huh? Alright, I won't interfere." He was about to speak again when there was a roar. "Queen Aphrodite! Where are you?! Leonardo is at home alone, and he needs YOU to take care of him! I know you left him with your maid, Silena Beauregard because he has a crush her, but she doesn't know how to take care of kids!" King Hephaestus says in his loud voice. The hospital staff cowered in his presence.

It wasn't like he was a mean or high-tempered guy, he was a great guy in fact. The problem? He was thrown in the dungeon as a child. The king's mother, the previous queen, had thought that he was ugly. The guards threw him in the dungeon with such great force, that his head smacked the stone wall, thus making him slightly deaf. The reason for his loud, obnoxious talking. His childhood life in the dungeon was filled with sadness. A childhood life with no laughter, no playmates, and no toys or riches. Ares, his brother got all the glory. Muscular Ares with his looks, his fighting skills, and him becoming the Royal Head of the Guards. It made Hephaestus's heart ache thinking about it. Life in the dungeon was lonely. One day, the swordsmith took pity on the little boy. The man would stop by often to give Hephaestus scraps of metals to play with. He had no friends and memories of his long childhood, except for his inventions made of metal. His father released him one day, and he met the beautiful and radiant Princess Aphrodite. It was she that taught him the wonders of the world. The king sighed. The one thing he still didn't understand was how to treat children. They were organic life forms, a foreign universe he couldn't comprehend. Now, gears and metal, those were a language and world he could understand.

How did he know that his wife was at the hospital? He could tell she was pregnant. He knew it wasn't his baby, but he didn't care. He loved his wife dearly, but also knew she wasn't faithful. He still didn't care. He just wanted someone he could love, and to love him back...

* * *

"Tristan, you must hide Piper!" Queen Aphrodite whispers frantically.

"And why, my beautiful goddess?" Tristan looks at the gorgeous lady beside him.

"My husband might be here because he knows about Piper, how I was unfaithful, and he might kill her! I want you to go into hiding, my love, to keep you safe. Piper too! I'll keep in touch, so you may come back when it's safe." She kisses him sweetly. "Good luck!"

The billionaire leapt out the window, with his first daughter, and on to the waiting helicopter. The McLean-Copter flew of with great speed, darting out of the way quickly, just as King Hephaestus dashing into the hospital room, where Aphrodite feigned sickness.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I kinda rushed at the end, so the writing quality wasn't very good. I might not update often because my dad doesn't trust me with the Internet, so I don't have time to go on often. :P**


	2. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

I woke up in pitch black. Sighing as I ran my fingers through my messy, choppy hair, I checked my glowing alarm clock. 5:00 am, it read. Ugh, it's so early… I should just go back to sleep, I thought groggily. I'm usually such a heavy sleeper, and whenever I wake up this early in the morning that means I'm excited about something. So let's see, um, today was August 23… Ohhhhhhhhh. It hit me, like King Jupiter's lightning bolt. Oh my gods, I can't believe I forgot! Today was my 15th birthday and I had to meet up with the awesomest person EVER in the history of the world (His words, not mine, but I'll admit it, he's somewhere up there) at 9:00 am sharp.

Me and my man Leo Valdez, aka Prince Leonardo, have been inseparable since the beginning of time, the Big Bang, the birth of the universe, the… Okayy, I'm obviously exaggerating, but you get what I'm talking about. I mean, we could be brothers and sisters. We've got the same hair, the skin tone, a similar way of speaking, and there's just some sort of resemblance. I know, he's royalty, and I'm just the daughter of a billionaire, but whatever. My point is that time flies by fast with an awesome friend.

Getting out of bed, I groaned, eyes drooping, as I shuffled across my plush carpet to my bathroom, grabbed the doorknob and tried to grope for-

SMACK! I stumbled back in shock, my blurry eyes cleared… and there it was, right in front of me as I opened my bathroom door. The doorway, the very thing I was looking for, and its frame, the cause of my now very sore forehead. Rubbing my head, I stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the light and rushed through my bathroom routines. Then I ran across my enormous room to my overflowing closet. After pondering for a few seconds on what to wear, I settled for black jeans, a silky purple top, a leather jacket whose sleeves ended around the elbows and the bottom ended at the base of my rib cage, gray slouch boots, and black studded fingerless gloves.

Gasping for breath, I ran into the kitchen, found a pencil, and scribbled a hasty note to my dad. I grabbed a cinnamon muffin on my way out the door. My boots clomping on the pavement, I inhaled the fresh morning as I ran through the city of Troy to the Valdez Hideout. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Hastily apologizing as I ran into people, I rushed towards the ocean of lush green grass outside of town, looking for the path that led down to the beach. There it is, the path! I reached the end of the steep cobblestone steps, arms flailing as I tried to skid to a stop.

Too late, my boot sank into a patch of deep, loose sand, designed by Leo to prevent people from finding his hideout. Ugh, I've forgotten that it was there, again! Quickly, I turned around to face the cobblestone path and looked for the beautiful multicolored rock. Finding it just as I sank in more, the sand up to my shins, I lunged forward to press the rock, and twisted it. A rumbling sound was heard and metal plate pushed me out with so much force, that I fell on my knees.

Mwahahahahahaha! A recording of the little devil's voice was played, laughing at me for forgetting about the sand again, and reminding me that he only installed the elevator after I forgot about the pit for seven consecutive days in a row, before the plate sank back into the sand. Gritting my teeth, I got up and ran down the beach, skidding to a stop in front of a smooth rock face in the side of a cliff, towering right over the clear turquoise sea, and the sand so fine, it could have been powdered sugar.

What time was it? I fumbled for my phone, and checked the time. Noting that I was on time, I ran towards a pile of pretty rocks and chose my favorite one, a kaleidoscopic rock in a shape of a heart. Sounds childish? Girly? Giddy, even? Oh, please. I'm not doing this because I'm a rock collector, or because I believe that it's a sign that I'll find my true love, or anything like that. Gods of Olympus, I'm not like that. It's the key to open the hideout. And no, "What if the rock gets stolen?" or "What if someone finds the entrance to the cave?" For the love of Zeus, Leo's already thought of it and it's so much more complicated than that. He made me a necklace with a purple gem in a shape of a heart with a silver key, and it's not to declare his undying love for me. Seriously, first of all, he's a prince for gods' sake. Second, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, as I've mentioned before. The necklace is just another key. The rock and necklace must be used together to open. If it's just the necklace, there's a retina and fingerprint scanner, and voice recognizer sensor. There was more but it'd be… Confusing? Probably. I've spent way too much time with Leo.

Walking up to the face of the rock, I found a rock jutting out of the cliff, and pulled it down like a lever, and a panel with a slot and lock appeared. I pressed the rock in its slot, and twisted the key into the lock. The cliff shook as a panel of rock was pushed back, and slid to the side, revealing a dark passageway, lit with a few flaming torches. "**Welcome to THE hideout of The Flaming Valdez, the supreme commander of the Argo II, and the awesomest person ever!"** a robotic voice announced. Aka, the robotically enhanced voice of Leo. Sigh, Leo must of figured out a new feature in his hideout and HAD to put it to test. I checked my phone, 8:53 am. I took a deep breath and stepped in, the rock sliding closed behind me.

**AN: Just in case anyone is wondering, 'cuz I didn't have the time to cleverly add it in my story, the kings, queens, and their kids still have the powers the possess in the series. But the kings and queens are not gods and are not immortal. However, they do still "hook up" with people. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I was extremely busy, and might have even less time to update during school, which starts September 3rd.** **And sorry again, I was rushing to get this finished. Sorry about all the mistakes! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Piper's POV

I crept through the darkness, my hands running along the walls, searching for the button that will open the secret passageway. Reaching the dead end, I clicked the button, sending the cave in to a frenzy of rumbling. Careful to step away, I backed up to a carving of a flame, the symbol of the prince that Leo had chosen for himself. A mini Greek column broke through the surface of the ground, rising to my waist level. As the cave finally stopped rumbling, the rising of the column came to a stop, and a hologram of Leo appeared over the flat surface of the sculpted rock. "_Approach seeker, to the flaming column of my awesomeness." _Immediately the column bursted into flames and I strode up to it, stopping at the next carving of The Valdez Flame Symbol of Amazingness. _"In order to pass to the next chamber, you must first answer 12 questions." _The questions were fairly easy. They were questions of Greek mythology read to us by Leo's nursemaid since we were younger. The rest of the questions were personal questions, and the last two was always the same. Fail, and a knockout gas will fill the room, the floor beneath you will bring you to a far away location where you will wake up in five minutes and be very confused. You'll also forget the location of the hideout. Cool, huh? It was my idea, and Leo's amazing skills.

_"First question, who is the ruler of Olympus?" _That's easy. "The answer is Zeus." I answer smoothly. This went on for a while, before it finally came to the last questions. _"Question eleven, who is Leo Valdez's best guy friend, fellow companion of the Argo II, and the person who has stolen the hearts of many young ladies?" _

This question was followed by a snort. Huh, Leo only put that question there 'cuz he knew it would bother me. I was one of those young ladies. "Jason Grace." I answer softly.

I've met Jason quite a few times, because, as stated, he was Leo's best guy friend. He was kind, brave, intelligent, and seriously hot and good looking. His father and stepmother, King Zeus and Queen Hera, ruled the kingdom of Olympus. Jason was next in line for the throne since his older sister Thalia refused to get married and take the throne. Thalia had joined her half-sister, the royal huntress Artemis, when offered to become her lieutenant and join the hunt.

_"And the last question, who is Leo's Ultimate Best Friend Ever, in the history of the world, goes by the nickname, dubbed by Prince Leonardo of the kingdom of Roses (which is lame, by the way), Beauty Queen, and has been friends since the times of diapers and pacifiers?"_

I smiled. First, it was actually the kingdom of Troy, but was nicknamed the kingdom of Roses, due to all the roses grown in the kingdom on Queen Aphrodite's order. Second, Leo was too sweet, also his mom's fault. "Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean." The door silently clicked, slid open, and once again, I walked back into the darkness.

Wait, hold on a minute. Darkness? The lights should be on if Leo's here, and he is always strict on timing. There's something going on here. Using the light from my phone, I began searching around Bunker 9 (his name for the hideout, 'cuz my name for it was just too original for it. Note the sarcasm?). I tripped over something, cursing, before I continued to search.

As I strode around the bunk, there was some rustling and whisperings.

A familiar husky voice that sent sparks down my back and made me shiver with anticipation softly began, "_One." _

A mysteriously mischievous voice spoke next. _"Two."_

Last of all, two sarcastic, goofy, troublemaker voices finished. _"THREE!" _

The lights turned on and a spot light shined on a guy with curly brown hair, an impish face, and a mischievous grin that became the guide to my, erm, _eventful_ childhood.

"I'm Leo Valdez, the host of the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER, and our star has arrived!" Oh, boy. This is gonna be a long day.

I looked around, taking in the familiar, grinning faces. Princess Annabeth of Athens, Prince Percy of Atlantis, the royal couriers Connor and Travis, Prince Nico of Hades (Named after his father), Lady Hazel of Hades, General Frank who serves the Imperial Gold army of Olympus, Princess Thalia of Olympus, and… My gaze landed on the last person, my breath caught in my throat. Prince Jason of Olympus stood in front of me, his golden hair shining in the light, his sky blue eyes sparkling with playfulness, smiling softly.

_Thump, thump, thu- _My heart skipped a beat, or rather stopped beating for a second, before it began again, thumping rapidly. Leo was smirking before announcing, "Let the fun begin!"

o 3 o

First, you're probably wondering how I made friends with such high ranking, high class people. Trust me you don't want to know. It's a really long story. **_I_** don't even know. It just, you know, happened.

Leo's definition of fun is a _little_ extreme. Ok, maybe a little isn't the best way to describe it. His fun goes way off the hook, it goes to the point of no return. So, the first thing we did? With the skillful planning of Leo and the sneaky tricksters, Connor and Travis Stoll, we rigged a royal court meeting being held at 10:00. It was full of whoopee cushions, a squeaky gravel, "faulty" electricity cables and a whole blackout, and the exploding ink bombs. It was the most fun I've had in such a long time.

Laughing, we all went to eat at Gardens of Olympus, a restaurant that was ran by Katie Gardner, the girlfriend of Travis. Smiling broadly, Katie asked one of her co-workers to take over her shift, before taking off her apron and making her way over to our usual table in the far corner.

"Hey guys," she greeted. She turned to grin at me. "Happy Birthday, Piper."

"Hey, Katie. No presents?" I teased her.

She laughed before replying, "How about I treat you to a free lunch, right off the house?"

We all stared at her. The meals here were pricey, after all, this was Greece's most recommended restaurant. Percy's mouth dropped open, his sea green eyes widened. Leo's eyes, the color of fresh baked brownies (Percy would disagree. His idea of brownies were blue, pure blue, and that's including the chocolate chips), bugged out of his of his sockets. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes were questioning, her thin, arched eyebrows raised. Thalia snorted, her electric blue eyes filled with doubt. Travis choked, his curly brown falling over his eye, as Connor slapped his back.

"Are you serious, Katie? What about the rest of us?" he managed to choke out.

Katie tapped her fingers on her chin. "Hmmmm… Yes, I'm serious. And you guys? Well, it depends on Travis."

All eyes turned towards Travis.

"What about Travis?" Nico asks, his eyes squinted.

"Well, it depends if he's willing to kiss me, right here. **_And_** if I like it." Katie replies, with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

The pressure was on.

"Um, hold on. Is a full make out session allowed here?" Travis asked, an identical twinkle in his eye.

Katie giggles. "I'm sure I can make an exception, just this once."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! With school and all, it makes it so difficult to update. And that was probably a terrible spot to stop anyways.**


End file.
